


Coerced by the Boss

by Barqs1724



Series: Wicked [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coercion, Embedded Images, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barqs1724/pseuds/Barqs1724
Summary: Emily's father's boss comes over and offers her a job in order to get close to her. She's less than happy with the attention she's getting. At first.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Wicked [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Meeting the Boss

“Emily, come downstairs and meet Mr. Donovan!” I heard my father yell from downstairs. I groaned as I heaved myself from my bed, throwing the magazine I had been reading down beside me.

I knew Mr. Donovan was my father’s boss, but I didn’t know that he was coming over tonight. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror, trying to determine if what I wore was appropriate enough for meeting my father’s boss. It was July so it was incredibly hot and muggy. In order to fight against the heat, I was only wearing blue cotton short shorts and a white tank top. I could see my pink nipples through the white material of my tank top. “Definitely not appropriate.” I muttered to myself. I quickly stripped that off and threw on a sports bra and a t-shirt that would better hide my breasts. I tied my long dark hair up into a quick ponytail, just to keep it out of my face. I left the shorts on, my father couldn’t expect me to go down there in pants in the middle of summer, right?

“Emily!” I heard my father wail up the stairs. 

“I’m coming,” I called back and left my room, making sure to shut my door. My room is kind of a pig sty, and on the off chance that Mr. Donovan was to come upstairs, I definitely didn’t want him to see all of my dirty clothes strewn about on the floor. 

I thudded down the stairs and saw the living room was empty. They must be in the kitchen, it was after six pm, so I imagine that dinner would be on the table soon. Going into the kitchen I see my father sitting at our table with a man, whose back was towards me. The table was covered in documents already, and they both had their laptops open. My father looked up from his and saw me, “Ah, here she is. Mr. Donovan, I’d like for you to meet my daughter, Emily. Emily, this is Mr. Donovan.”

My father’s boss stood up and turned around to look at me. Holy Shit! I was stunned. I’d seen pictures of this man on my father’s phone before, in order to put a face to the name. The pictures did not do him justice. Mr. Donovan was huge! I’m 5’3 and he stood at least a whole foot taller than me. He was in a suit, but without the jacket or tie, due to the heat. He reached his hand out to shake mine, and his hand dwarfed mine. And it was impossible to notice how attractive he was. Short, black hair with piercing hazel eyes. I dropped my gaze down to his mouth, and saw full lips. He was talking, but I hadn’t heard a word he had said. 

“Emily?” I heard my father question then. 

“Sorry, what was that?” I asked, shaking my head slightly to clear it. 

“I was saying it was nice to meet you.” He smirked at me, devilishly. Did he know how formidable and striking he came across? He must. 

“Oh, it’s very nice to meet you as well, Mr. Donovan.” I realized that I was still holding his warm hand in mine and quickly let go, embarrassed. 

I could feel my face getting hot. I’d never really been attracted to the boys at my school, mostly because how they acted ruined any attractive trait they might have had. Like this one boy, Trey. He was a very attractive boy, and was quarterback of the football team. All of the other girls swoon over him everytime he walks past them in the hallway. While he was pretty, he acted like such an ass ruining any chance that he might have had with me. Not that he would have gone for me anyway, there are plenty of other blonde, skinny, preppy girls that would gladly hang off his arm. 

Mr. Donovan turned and sat back down in his chair, immediately going back to his laptop. I wanted him to turn back around, I wanted to see his full smile. It had only been freaking 30 seconds of me knowing him, but I was already crushing. 

“We had to bring our work home for the night, to keep working for a couple more hours.” My dad spoke, looking at me. I moved to lean against the counter. “We would have stayed at the office, but they were doing some sort of construction or something, and it was just too loud to concentrate. It’s really important that we figure this out, as well. There’s some discrepancy with the numbers and we need to figure out if it was just some typing error, or if some product has actually gone missing. So we’re gonna be hard at work until we can get to the end of this. I was thinking we could just order out, since that would be quick?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with ordering out. I can call it in.” There were a few restaurants in the area that we frequented. My father isn’t the best cook, and since my mother hasn’t been around in years, I either cook us dinner, or we order out. 

“Ok, why don’t you just order a few pizzas for tonight, whatever kind of toppings you want. Donovan and I are good with whatever, and then I’ll drive and go pick it up.” And with that, our conversation was over. He went back to his work, while I went in search of the house phone. Mr. Donovan hadn’t looked up during the whole conversation and seemed engrossed in whatever he had been reading on his computer. 

I called in a large bacon-pepperoni pizza, which was my favorite combination, and also ordered my father a small Hawaiian pizza. I am one of the people who don’t believe pineapple belongs anywhere on pizza, so I always stick my tongue out when he tries to get me to try some. I like pineapple, don’t get me wrong, but warm pineapple on top of tomato sauce and cheese. Blugh. I plopped down on the couch and called out into the kitchen, “It’ll be twenty minutes.” I got no answer, but figured he must have heard me. 

They probably wouldn’t want the noise of the television, so I climbed upstairs to grab my magazine and my cell phone. I came back downstairs and heard muttering in the kitchen. Assuming it was about their work, I didn’t bother to check in. I was not interested in whatever company Mr. Donovan was running. I wanted to go to college for an architecture degree, and what they had to be talking about would no doubt be extremely boring. 

After 15 minutes, I saw my father come through the living. Our front door opened up to this little entryway, which was right next to the living room. There, he put his shoes on and told me he would be back in 10 to 15 minutes with the food. My stomach growled in agreement. Pizza sounded lovely. He walked out the door, and shortly after I heard his engine start. 

I had almost forgotten about Mr. Donovan until, “You are a very striking young lady, Emily.” I jumped at his voice, startled. I looked up and saw him strolling into the living room. He came and sat down next to me on the couch, letting out a deep sigh. 

“That’s kind of you to say, thank you.” I said back politely, recovering quickly from the fright. My face instantly grew hot. This attractive older man had called me ‘striking’. I didn’t know what else to say back. I wanted to tell him that he was a very beautiful man, but I thought that would come across as really awkward. 

“You must have all sorts of boys lining up for the chance to date you.” He turned slightly on the couch, so he was facing me. 

I giggled, nervously. “Definitely not.” I shook my head, finding the idea of the boys at school flocking to date me funny. I looked down, shy from the attention.

His face showed utter disbelief. “Why ever not? From what I hear, you are a straight A student. You’re gorgeous and your body is every man’s dream. Hell, if I was still in highschool, I certainly would be vying for your attention.” He grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning my head so I could look him in the eye. 

“There are plenty of beautiful girls at my school, plenty who will go out with an attractive boy, just because they are attractive.” I mutter. It’s hard to think, his gaze is so mesmerizing. He wasn’t holding my chin anymore, but I couldn’t look away, trapped in his gaze. 

“But not you?” My gaze followed the sight of his tongue slipping out of his mouth and tracing his bottom lip. 

“They are so immature and mean, I could never be with anyone like that. They pretty much leave me alone now, ever since I kicked Jonah North in the gonads for grabbing my ass.” I shifted in my seat, remembering the shock of a hand gripping my ass cheek roughly. 

“Ah, yes, you need someone older and more mature. You deserve better than some young teenage boy who doesn't know how to treat a woman right.”

“Exactly!” I agree whole-heartedly. “I figured, I would just wait until college, and then find someone in my major who is nicer.” I couldn’t wait for college. I only had one more year of highschool to go, before I could leave and start working towards my dream. I wanted to be a journalist and had already been accepted into a college with a great program. 

“Why wait until college?” Mr. Donovan’s voice came out huskily. I felt something at my midriff and slowly lowered my chin to look down. My shirt had ridden up, leaving my skin bare. Mr. Donovan was stroking the skin gently with the tips of his fingers. I froze. You know when people have the flight or fight response, well mine is more like the deer in headlights reaction. I guess, he took my lack of response, as consent, as he pushed my shirt further up, and laid his warm hand flat on my belly. I gaped at him in shock.

“Wh-What are you doing?” I stuttered, finally breaking free of my stupor. I tried to scoot back on the couch, to get away from his hand. 

He struck, like a cobra. I yelped as he put his hands on either side of my waist and pulled me into his lap, straddling his legs. “I said, why wait until college? Not when I’m here, and I can give you what you need.” He purred into my ear. “And besides, college boys aren’t much better than high school boys. They are all childish, and don’t know how to pleasure a woman to save their lives.” While he spoke, his thumbs rubbed circles into my hips, I felt a shiver travel up my spine. I attempted to stand up and get off his lap, but he tightened his grip, almost painfully. He was so strong! He held my body to his easily. My heart started beating wildly. I was nervous before but now I was terrified. Mr. Donovan was strong enough to do whatever he wanted, he could easily hurt me if he wanted. The only thing that kept me from freaking out entirely, is that my dad should be back in a few minutes and then this would all come to an end. 

“Let me go!” I growled and wiggled on his lap, trying to get out of his grip. It was no use, he was too strong. 

He smirked at me cruelly, “I saw how you were looking at me in the kitchen, we both know you want this.” He kept one hand on my hip while the other trailed upwards slowly. The tips of his fingers tickled my skin as he traced the curves of my waist, pulling my shirt up with his wrist as he went. I felt a tingle between my legs. I told myself that it was my body's natural response to being touched. _ I certainly could not be aroused from this.  _

“I don’t want this! You are old enough to be my dad!” I argued. The hand that had been teasing my skin, moved up farther, pushing my t-shirt up over my breasts. I reached up and grabbed the hem, trying to pull it back down. “Please stop it!” I couldn’t pull my shirt down since his hand was underneath. I grabbed his wrist tightly in my hand, trying to move it out from under my shirt. 

He chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re angry.” And with that, he gripped my breast in his hand tightly. I gasped loudly, and struggled even harder to get off his lap. “Keep moving like that, pretty girl, you’re getting me hard.” I stopped immediately, eyes wide. Now that he mentioned it, I could feel his hardness under my butt.  _ Had that been there the whole time? _

“Please let me go.” I pleaded once more. But it just made him smile at me. My heart thumped in my chest painfully, I didn’t know how to get out of this situation. I’ve never felt so helpless before. Where is my dad?

All of a sudden, Mr. Donovan leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth through the fabric of my bra. I jumped in his lap and let out a groan.  _ Wow, that felt good. _

“Liked that, did’ya?” He chuckled around my nipple. My breathing was coming out in short gasps now. “There’s more where that came from.” He let go of my breast and moved his hand back to my hips. My shirt stayed up, kept in place because his mouth was still surrounding my nipple. 

He gripped my waist tightly and moved my hips back and forth over his lap. I could feel his arousal underneath my heat. I gasped at the feeling of my clit rubbing down on his cock, separated by the multiple layers of clothing.  _ This shouldn’t feel good, this is so wrong. _ I tried to lift myself off of his lap again, but accomplished nothing. I was at the mercy of his hands and mouth. He sucked at my nipple, pinching it with his teeth. Tingles were shooting down from my nipple all the way into my pussy. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused.  _ This is so wrong _ , I kept saying as a mantra in my head. 

“Mr. Donovan, please!” I didn’t know what I was begging for. I would like to say that I was begging to be let go, but with how he was making my pussy feel, I couldn’t be sure. I’ve never felt this way before, it was messing with my head. 

“I bet you’re so wet for me, Emily.” I shook my head in denial. I couldn’t be into this, this was sexual assault. I glowered down at the man, but he just chuckled. “You can’t deny how your body is reacting to me, Emily. Your nipples are so hard for me, and I bet if I reached into your panties, I would be able to feel how wet your cunt is for me, too. You’re such a sexy little thing.” He moved and bit down on my other nipple, causing me to jump again, making me rub my clit right over the button on his slacks. I gasped and let out a little moan.  _ This is so wrong. How far is he going to take this? _

Thankfully, I didn’t have to wait for an answer. It was then that I heard the engine of my father’s truck pull into the driveway. My heart leapt, knowing I wouldn’t be subject to Mr. Donovan’s attentions much longer. The man underneath me groaned into my breast, and held me to his body for only a second longer, before moving me onto the seat besides him. I finally felt like I could breathe again, and let out a deep breath that I didn’t know I had been holding. 

He stood, gave me a smirk and then walked back into the kitchen, leaving me stunned on the couch.  _ Had that really just happened? _ It almost felt like a dream, it was just so surreal. I never thought that I would be assaulted in my own home. This is where you are supposed to feel safest. 

My father walked in through the door and kicked off his shoes, carrying in two boxes of pizza and a liter of soda. My plan was to grab some food and then disappear upstairs in my room. I would hide out until Mr. Donovan left, and then I would tell my father everything. I wasn’t unrealistic though. I knew that there wouldn’t be much that my father could do for me, Mr. Donovan was a millionaire and probably had a lot of connections. But at the very least, he could not let Mr. Donovan come over here again. My plan was quickly ruined when my phone dinged beside me. I saw a text from an unknown number. 

UNKNOWN: Tell anyone and your father loses his job. 

That could have only come from one person, but how did he get my number? I guess he could have stolen it from my father’s phone. 

“Emily, come out here and eat with us at the table.” I heard my father call from the kitchen. I stood from the couch and took a deep breath, readying myself for the awkward dinner ahead. My phone dinged again.

UNKNOWN: Sit next to me at the table. 

I frowned, but decided it was an easiest enough request. He couldn’t do anything with my father sitting across the table from us. 

I went into the kitchen and plopped myself down at the table, next to Mr. Donovan, serving myself a couple of slices of pizza. I decided that I was going to eat really fast, and then claim exhaustion in order to excuse myself from the table. 

“So, Emily, your father tells me that you are going to be a senior next year in highschool. Do you have any plans for after highschool?” Mr. Donovan struck up a conversation almost immediately. 

“Uh, yes, I have already been accepted into a college. I want to be a journalist.” I answered after swallowing my food. I kept my eyes on my plate, I couldn’t look at Mr. Donovan and I certainly couldn’t look at my father after what had just happened in his living room.

“College is mighty expensive, did you have a plan for paying for it? Because Jonah,” Mr. Donovan continued. I almost choked on my food when I felt a hand on my thigh.  _ This couldn’t be happening, not here! _ “I have been wanting a personal assistant for a little while, just to get some of the easier benign things out of the way in a day, so I can focus more on my work. After you told me how bright your daughter is, I thought that it would be a great opportunity for her to work under me as my PA. That way she would have a little nest egg in her account for when she went away for college.” The hand on my thigh rubbed up and down on my bare skin.  _ Why did I decide that short shorts were fine to wear!? _

_ _

“Well, that’s awfully generous of you, Mr. Donovan. I think that would be a great learning opportunity for you, Emily. If she’s ok working as a PA, then I’m fine with it as well.” My father was looking right at me, so I tried to keep a straight face, despite the hand gripping my thigh painfully now. It was obvious that I would be hurt if I said no to this ‘generous offer’. 

I nodded in agreement to the men at the table. I didn’t want to open my mouth, not trusting the words that might shoot out of it. My father couldn’t lose this job. In the past, he had worked two jobs at the same time in order to make ends meet. That was until he found the job working with Mr. Donovan. Now we were able to live comfortably, and he had even been helping save money for my tuition. And to top it all off, my father really likes working at Mr. Donovan’s company. 

“Wonderful! I’ll get started on the paperwork tomorrow in order to hire you officially. You should be able to start by next Monday.” I felt the tips of his fingers slip under the waistband of my shorts, teasing the skin there. I ate quickly, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. 

I almost choked on my food when suddenly the hand dipped past my shorts, and into my panties. He was just teasing the outer lips of my pussy with the tip of one finger. “You alright?” My father asked me. 

“Yup, wrong pipe.” I said as an excuse. I could feel my face burning red. I couldn’t believe Mr. Donovan had the confidence to sit across from my father and touch me like this. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t out what Mr. Donovan was doing, not if I wanted my dad to keep his job. 

The finger slipped past my outer lips and rubbed my pussy up and down, avoiding my clit. I could feel myself getting wetter.  _ This is so wrong, but it feels so good. _ I’d never been with a guy before and no one had ever touched me like this before. My body was getting more and more aroused and it was making my head swim. On the one hand, this felt good and I almost didn’t want to stop, but on the other hand, this man was assaulting me across the table from my father. I gulped almost audibly. 

I took my last bite of pizza, leaving the crusts on my plate. I never eat the crust, don’t judge. I chewed as quickly as I could. I wanted out of this situation. The finger was resting just below my clit. Not touching, but just there, as a constant threat. My clit was practically throbbing, almost begging for the attention. I’d never been so aroused in my life, why was this turning me on so much? Is there something wrong with me? 

The finger slipped up and pressed firmly on my clit. It took everything I had not to moan out loud at the table. As it was, my hips jumped, almost making it so I ground my clit down on the finger. “I’m tired, so I’m gonna head upstairs early.” I spoke so quickly, I almost jumbled my words. The finger slowly slipped across my clit, as Mr. Donovan pulled his hand out of my shorts. I gulped and stood up. 

“Alright honey, if I don’t see you, sleep well. I’ll see you tomorrow.” My father waved a hand without looking up. 

I placed my plate into the sink and scurried for the door. “I’ll see you Monday, Emily.” Mr. Donovan called out before I disappeared upstairs. 

I ran into my room, shut and locked the door. My heart was pounding.  _ What the hell was I going to do come Monday? _ I was going to have to go in, I couldn’t deny Mr. Donovan, not if I wanted my dad to keep his job. He wouldn’t do anything at work, right? If anyone found out at work that he was touching me, he would surely be fired or penalized or something. That thought was the only thing keeping me calm throughout the rest of the night. It was thursday night, so I had a few days before I would have to see him again. With any luck, maybe he actually just needed a PA, and would have me do actual work. My phone dinged.

UNKNOWN: Wear a skirt on Monday. I want easy access to that sweet pussy. 

Ok, maybe not. 


	2. Teased by the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is teased by her father's boss. She doesn't know how long she can hold out.

MONDAY

I rode into work with my father. I was wearing a nice royal blue blouse, and a black skirt that fell past my knees. My heart was thudding painfully in my chest, wondering what Mr. Donovan was going to have me do today. 

My father must have been able to tell that I was nervous. “Don’t be nervous, Em. Mr. Donovan is a really nice man, he won’t have you do anything too strenuous on your first day.” My father had walked me over to Mr. Donovan’s office to show me where to go. He knocked once on the door. “I have to go, but you have a good day. I’ll be by around 5 in order to pick you up.” And with that, he waved goodbye and walked off. I really wanted to grab his arm and beg him to stay. I wanted to cry about what happened the other day and what is probably going to happen today, but there’s nothing that I can do. I’m so utterly helpless. 

“Come in,” the gruff voice of Mr. Donovan called out. I opened the solid wood door and stepped into the room. It was a large room, with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city and illuminated the room with natural light. He sat behind his large desk, with his phone to his ear. He held up a single finger towards me, indicating I wait. I couldn’t help but think back to when that finger had been touching my clit. 

I tried to distract myself by looking around the rather large room. The windows weren’t being blocked by much, other than a couple of tall standing plants. One one side of the room, kind of tucked into the left corner, was a much smaller version of his desk. It was complete with a desktop, keyboard, phone, utensils, everything you’d expect to be on a desk. On the other side of the room was a sitting area of sorts. There was a large brown suede couch pushed up against the wall and a couple of suede chairs facing it, with a glass coffee table in the middle. Against some of the walls were filing cabinets and even a suit hanging up in a plastic dry cleaning bag. 

“Ok, fine, thank you… Hm. Goodbye.” The phone call ended and I turned to look back at Mr. Donovan. He strode out from behind his desk. “Good morning, Emily. This over here is going to be your desk.” He pointed to the smaller desk in the corner. I walked over to get closer to the desk, but stood well out of reach of the imposing man. I thought I saw something flick across his eyes, but couldn’t be sure. “I’m going to start you off slowly with just a few tasks. I really just need help on some of the day to day menial tasks and such. I’m going to have you answering the phones, get their name and reason for calling, then put them on hold and let me know. I’ll decide if I’m available to talk to them or not. I’m a very busy man and don’t have time for everybody. You’ll also book appointments for me as I need them, such as hotels, flights, restaurants, et cetera. And lastly, you’ll take care of food and drinks. I’m often too busy to leave the office to go out and get a nice cup of joe, so that’ll be your most important job. I get cranky if I’m not caffeinated.” I just kept nodding as he talked about my tasks. This seemed like it would be a very easy job, which made me nervous. The salary was far greater than what I would deem necessary, according to these tasks.  _ What else would he be having me do in here? _ “Any questions?”

I wanted to ask the big one, if he was going to molest me in his office like he did in my own house, especially since that last text he sent me seemed very indicative towards him doing so. But I wouldn’t bring it up. Maybe he had a bout of temporary insanity last Thursday and I wouldn’t see a repeat of what happened. “There must be a lot of down-time, in between answering phones and making appointments. Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do in the office to help?” I wanted to make sure I stayed busy, if I was busy, he’d be more likely to leave me alone right?

“Other than just helping me out with a few things here and there, for now we’ll just stick with these tasks. You have homework to do in preparation of your senior year, right?” I nodded. “Well, then feel free to work on that in your down time. If you run out of homework and have absolutely nothing else to do, I don’t mind if you just fuck around on your computer. Watch netflix, read a book, I don’t really care, as long as you are quiet.”  _ A job where I could sit here and get paid to do my homework? This was way too good to be true _ . “Ok, get familiarized with your desk and once you are ready, I’m gonna send you out across the street. There’s a cafe that makes really good lattes. Here’s what I get from there.” He handed me a sticky note with a coffee order. Attached was a credit card. “That’s the business card. You can use that while doing things for me, coffee, food, appointments, stuff like that.” He stated while turning back to his desk. He sat and immediately started typing away on his computer. 

Confused but glad at the lack of attention from him, I placed my bag at my desk. I decided it would be better to run and grab his coffee sooner rather than later. I ran out and did that and came back and handed it to him. He didn’t even raise his eyes from the screen to acknowledge me handing him the coffee. Fine by me. 

The day passed relatively quickly. My phone would ring from time to time and I would vet the calls for Mr. Donovan. I took down messages from the ones that he didn’t want to talk to, and a few times he sent me around the office to deliver the messages to someone more appropriate. I ordered us lunch and went out for coffee once more around 4 pm. 

As 5 o’clock rolled around, I was happy to say that not once did Mr. Donovan touch me inappropriately, he barely even talked to me. My father strode into the office just a few minutes past 5, and I collected my stuff and left, with a simple goodbye for the boss. 

Well, I just became a whole lot less apprehensive about this job. And the rest of the week passed by in a similar manner, I was completely comfortable come Friday, and still nothing happened. It was easy to forget about what had happened at my house.

Until next Monday. 

It seemed like it was just going to be the same as the previous week. It was a pretty quiet day on my end, the phone barely ringing. It was after lunch when Mr. Donovan called me over to his desk. 

“Yes, Mr. Donovan?” I stood next to his desk. He reclined back in his desk chair and let out a sigh. 

“I’m really dragging today, Emily.” He wiped his hands across his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh, would you like me to run out and get you another coffee to help perk you up?” I offered, more than happy to go outside and enjoy the sunrays. 

“No, I think I need something else to ‘perk me up’ as you say.” He smiled at me. I tried to think of something else that could give him energy besides coffee. Tea? Sometimes when I stay up late to study for exams, I do a set of jumping jacks and that wakes me up, but I couldn’t imagine Mr. Donovan in his suit and tie doing jumping jacks. “Sit here.” He pointed to the spot at his desk besides his keyboard. Immediately, my heart dropped and my stomach cramped painfully, like the butterflies in my stomach were attacking each other. “Don’t make me ask again, Emily.”

I lifted myself up and sat on his desk, keeping my thighs together. Last week, I had gone back to wearing dressy pants to work, but today had been such a warm day, that I hadn’t wanted to wear pants. I was in another skirt, that fell to about my knees. I was now regretting my decision. “Please, Mr. Donovan, just let me go get you a coffee or something?” I begged.

“No, see I have plenty of energy, I just have no motivation. I’m very bored, and I think that I need something to keep me entertained as I work.” He placed his hand on my thigh, just above my knee. “Part of your job here is to help me with day to day issues, so let’s make a deal. You sit here and let me play with you while I work. That will keep me entertained. But I need some motivation in order to want to _ finish _ the work, you see? So what are you willing to do for me, when I finish this assignment?” His hand, softer than I would think, stroked up and down my thigh.

“I- I don’t know. What do you want me to do?” I stuttered, resigning myself to sitting here and being played with. 

“Well, you have such a pretty mouth. How about, when I finish, you drop to your knees and suck my cock?” I could feel my face getting redder and redder. He couldn’t actually want me to give him a blow job in his office, where anyone could just walk in, right?

I voiced my worries. “What-What if someone w-walks in?”

“Oh, silly me. How could I forget?” He reached past me, making sure his forearm rubbed across my waist. He pushed a button that was on the side of his desk. I heard the lock click in the door. “It’s in case of emergencies, but I’d say it’s coming in handy right about now. You don’t have to worry about anyone walking in. Now take your shirt off.”

I frowned but did as he asked, whipping it over my head and tossing it off to the side. He groaned when I put my arms back down. I was just wearing a comfortable white bra, nothing fancy to it, but he was looking at my chest as if it was covered in his favorite food. 

He licked his lips, “Now your bra.” I didn’t want to do it, but for my father’s sake, I unclasped my bra and threw it in the direction of my shirt. I could feel my nipples harden immediately. Probably just from being exposed to the cool air, right? Right!?

“Beautiful. Such a young, curvy body. It’s a shame that no one has seen you like this before. You should be showing this body off to everyone.” He reached a hand out and pinched my right nipple between two fingers. “I’m going to get back to work, and you are just gonna sit here quietly and let me work, alright?” I nodded my affirmation. 

For the next hour or so, with one hand he played with my breasts and with the other, he worked on his computer. He even made a phone call, making sure to pinch my nipple especially hard during that, trying to see if I would give in and make a noise. So far, I’d been mostly quiet, except for a few gasps here and there. I was trying to stay still as possible, to show that I didn’t like this, because I  _ shouldn’t _ like this. I don’t know if I did or didn’t, but my body sure did. I could feel myself getting more and more aroused as the hour passed. I was shifting around on the desk, as if my clit wanted something to grind down on.  _ My panties are definitely wet at this point _ , I thought to myself, embarrassed. 

Eventually Mr. Donovan stopped working, leaning back in his chair and letting out a big sigh. “That took longer than I wanted it to, but now that it’s done, we get to have some fun.” He reached forward and grabbed either side of my hip, sliding me off of the desk and into his lab. I straddled his legs, but tried to keep my groin from falling down onto his lap. I didn’t want him to know how wet I was between my legs. 

He leaned forward and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I let out a moan, caught off guard. I put my hands to his shoulders, unsure where else to put them. He switched to the other nipple and sucked that one into his mouth as well. “Mr. Donovan!” I gasped. 

“God, you have such beautiful breasts. Fucking perfect.” He reached around and grabbed my ass through my skirt, squeezing my cheeks in his hands roughly. I could feel him then pull my bum cheeks apart, which in turn slightly spread my pussy lips apart. God, why did that feel so good!? He let go of my breasts and captured my mouth. I gasped, I had not been expecting him to kiss me, this let him sneak his tongue in and he stroked my tongue. I fell forwards onto his chest and continued to kiss him wildly. The only kisses I’ve experienced in the past have been quick and too wet and most often happened under the bleachers. 

While he continues to kiss me, he uses his hands on my ass to grind my hips into his. I groaned into his mouth, my clit being stimulated by the pressure. _ Oh god, what is wrong with me? I can’t enjoy this,  _ I think as I tighten my fingers around his shoulders. 

He pulls back from the kiss. “On your knees, Emily.” He says gruffly. It kind of takes me a moment for his words to register through the cloud of lust I’m feeling. I’ve never been this aroused in my life before. He pushes me gently off of his lap and I slide to the floor, sitting on my knees in between his thighs. 

“I - I’ve never done this before.” I looked up at his face, hoping he would take pity on me. While I had been enjoying what he has done to me so far today, it’s not like I had a choice. He forced me to feel aroused, but if I give him a blow job, I’ll be an active participant in this affair. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you how I like it.” He unzips his slacks and pulls out his shaft. I’d never seen a penis in person before, let alone only inches from my face. It’s very large, there’s no way I’m getting all of that in my mouth. My fear must have shown on my face because he spoke, “Don’t be afraid, whatever doesn’t fit in that little mouth of yours today, you can just stroke with your hand.”

Breathing heavily, I froze again, thinking through all of my options, or lack thereof. I couldn’t get up and leave, not only would I be fired, so would my dad. It’s not like I could go to HR and make a complaint, he owns the company, he could make that complaint disappear I’m sure. With no other option, I bit my lip and reach forward to grip the base of his cock in my hand gently. I stroked up and down a few times just to get a feel for it. 

“It’s better if it’s wet, Emily. Lick all around my cock and get it nice and wet.” I stick my tongue out and lick the tip of his penis, tasting the drop of pre-cum that had been there. It didn’t taste as bad as I had been expecting. I continued licking up and down his cock, making sure to get it wet everywhere. I could hear Mr. Donovan groaning up above me, but I didn’t pay it any attention. It was like I was in my own little world now, just enjoying this forbidden treat. 

After it was thoroughly licked, I gripped the base in one hand again, stroking that up and down. I sucked the tip of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around to top. This made him jerk his hips forward, sending his cock further into my mouth. I liked that I had this power over him, I controlled his arousal right now. It was empowering and I decided that I liked giving head. 

He continued to fuck into my mouth. I was sucking and teasing the underside of his cock with my tongue. I could feel my drool dripping down onto my chin. My pussy was tingling and I really wanted to touch myself, but couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

It wasn’t much longer when Mr. Donovan pulled out of my mouth and erupted onto my breasts. I could feel the warm liquid splattering the tops of my breasts and nipples. Holy fuck, that’s hot. 

Afterwards, he slumped into his desk chair, spent for the time being. He reached down and grabbed me off of the floor and placed me back on his lap like before. I could feel his flaccid cock underneath my bum. “Damn, that was hot, sweet girl.” He stroked some loose hairs out of my face and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the drool off of my chin. “I bet you are nice and wet for me, the way you were moaning around my cock like that.” _ I had been moaning?  _ I guess I was so out of it, I didn’t even realize. 

He leaned forward and grabbed a cloth from his desk, using it to clean up his mess from my chest. After that was complete, he leaned forward and kissed me slowly and sensually. “Thank you for helping me finish my work, sweetheart.” He chuckled and slid me off of his lap, so I was standing in front of him. “Since I’m done early, why don’t you get dressed and take the rest of the day off.”

Really? That’s it? I can just leave? I definitely didn’t think that this was all that was going to happen today. And while I’m glad I don’t have to fuck this man, I am a little disappointed that I couldn’t get off. 

“I can see the disappointment on your face, Emily. I’m going to leave you like this, all wet and ready for me. You can go home, but you are not allowed to touch yourself and bring yourself to orgasm. I’m going to make you so needy and horny, you are going to be begging for my cock before I give it to you.” He paused for a moment. “Unless you are ready to beg for it now.”

I silently shook my head no. I couldn’t bring myself to ask for sex. 

“Oh, well, that’s too bad. I can’t wait to fuck that tight little pussy. But for now, have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that I turned, got dressed and made my way home. I immediately went to my room, slipped my panties off (noticing the dark wet spot and deciding not to comment) and started touching myself. And just like every other time I’d tried to touch myself in the past, nothing happened. I could never do it right. I don’t know if I just wasn’t touching my clit the right way, or if I just couldn’t get out of my head long enough to relax, but I’ve never had an orgasm and that seems really unfair. Mr. Donovan is willing to molest a 17-year old girl in order to have an orgasm, so they must be worth it. 

I sighed and resigned myself to a long night. 

While I was getting ready for work the next morning, my phone dinged. 

MR. D: Wear a skirt today, I can tell I’m gonna need another ‘pick me up’. 

My heart beat just a little faster at that, and continued to get faster the closer I got to work. I went into Mr. Donovan’s office, delivered his coffee and sat at my desk like every other morning. The day went by relatively normal again.  _ Is it sad to say that I’m a little disappointed he hasn’t called me over to his desk to ‘play’, yet _ ? The anticipation is killing me. 

I went out to lunch with my dad. When I returned to the office, I heard “Lock the door behind you, Emily.” My heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned and locked the door, trapping me in here with him. “Come here.” I walked over to his desk and stood besides him. “Now tell me, did you go home and touch yourself?” His hazel eyes staring into mine. I nodded once. He frowned. “How many times did you bring yourself to orgasm?”

I broke his gaze, looking down at the floor. “I didn’t.”

“Look at me when we are talking. You didn't what?” I snapped my eyes back to his. 

“I didn’t orgasm.” I saw his eyes open wider in shock. 

“And why not?”

“I’ve never been able to.” And with that statement, his mouth broke into a large smile.

“Oh, you poor dear. No wonder you are so pent up and horny. Orgasms are what the world go ‘round. I wouldn’t be able to work as well as I do, if I didn’t get my rocks off every couple of days or so.” He said patronizingly. He reached forward and stroked my cheek. “I can fix that if you just beg for it. I’ll stuff my fat cock into your pussy and have you cumming in no time.”

I couldn’t. I just couldn’t make the words come out of my mouth. So I just shook my head again. “Very well.” He sighed in disappointment. “I still have some work to get done, and I need my motivation. Take your shirt and bra off again. Today, we’re going to leave your phone on. When it’s not ringing, I expect you to sit here quietly and entertain me. When your phone rings, run over and answer it. I can’t wait to see your little titties bounce.”

This is how the next two hours pan out. He pinches and plays with my nipples and I run back and forth in the office, answering phone calls. Until he tells me to turn my phone off, letting any new incoming call go to voicemail. He beckons me forward with a single finger. 

I stand besides him at the desk when he starts cleaning a spot at his desk. I was about to ask what he was doing when he spoke, “Take your panties off.” I do as he asks, pulling them off under my skirt, careful not to flash him my pussy. Not that that matters, not when he then reaches over, grabs the hem of my skirt and pulls. It falls and pools at my feet, leaving me naked. I squeak and try to cover my lower bits with my hands. 

He grabs my wrists and moves them to my sides. “So beautiful.” He drags a finger through my short pubic hair above my pussy. “I like that you keep it nice and trim.” He moves my body with ease and sits me down on the desk. 

He pushes his way to stand between my thighs, leaning forward to capture my mouth in his. He kisses me much like yesterday, arousing me further. I wanted to get off the desk, without my underwear on, I was sure that I was going to leave a wet spot on Mr. Donovan’s desk. Could a desk get water marks from a pussy?

After a moment, he pushes me back, so I’m lying on my back on his desk, looking up at him in between my thighs. I try to close my legs, but to no avail. He grips a thigh in each hand and forces my legs wider. He gets his full looking at my pussy. He groans, “You’re so wet, baby. You’re practical dripping. I can’t wait to taste you.” And with that he bends over and slides his tongue from top to bottom between my pussy lips. 

“Ahh!” I gasp and jump so hard, pushing myself farther up the desk, away from his head. He quickly pulls me back and starts licking me continuously. It’s hard to catch my breath, I’m so aroused from his ministrations. He sucks at my clit and I feel a finger teasing my entrance. I moan and wiggle my hips, writhing around on his tongue. Trying to get away? Or begging for more? I couldn’t be sure anymore. 

His digit slid inside me slowly. “So tight,” He groaned, letting go of my clit. He grabs his chair and places it in between my legs, so he can sit and keep his head at the height of my pussy. He slowly drags his finger in and out of my pussy. He blows air at my clit, causing my whole body to shiver. He chuckles at my reaction. “I’ve never seen such a beautiful little pussy before, Emily.” I look down and see him staring at me, or rather directly at my pussy. “And you taste amazing. So sweet.” He leans forward and circles my clit with his tongue a few times. 

He removes his finger and stands up. I whimper, my body needing him to continue. That is, until I see him take his huge cock out of his slacks. I tense, and try to move myself backwards off of the desk. “No, you said no sex yet!” I claimed, trying to fight against his hands, holding me to the desk. 

“Relax, I’m not going to fuck you. Not until you beg, like I said. I want to feel your wet pussy up against my cock.” He grips my thighs and pulls them open wider, before stepping closer. His dick in his hand was threatening, but also exhilarating. 

He rubs his cock head against my outer pussy lips, before sliding it between them and sliding his dick up and down my pussy. His head hitting the underside of my clit on every upstroke. It was driving me wild. I could feel my pussy tensing around nothing, the muscles moving in time with his strokes. 

He paused, pulled back slightly, and placed the head of his cock at my entrance, teasing. “Are you sure you don’t want me to slam this home?” God, I was tempted to say yes, so tempted. But for whatever reason, probably my dignity, I don’t even know anymore, I shook my head to say no. “Alright.” He went back to stroking his cock along my folds. I couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. I could actually feel something building. Is this it? Is this the elusive orgasm?

Before I could find out, it all stopped. Mr. Donovan grips his cock in hand, strokes a few times, and then spurts all over my belly, groaning. He falls back into his chair, leaving me spread out on his desk, unsatisfied. 

“I’m not letting you orgasm, not until your tight pussy is wrapped around my cock.” He tells me, knowing what is running through my head. 

“That’s not fair!” I say indignantly. 

He chuckles. “This is my game, I decide the rules, I decide what’s fair. So if I say that you aren't allowed to orgasm except on my cock, then you aren’t allowed to orgasm. Now, get up and get dressed, it’s 4 and your dad will be arriving soon to bring you home.”

Ashamed and still really pent up, I get dressed quickly and leave at 5 with my father. The rest of the week follows a similar routine. On Wednesday, I give him another blow job, but this time I swallow his load. On Thursday, he slides his cock between my pussy lips again, but this time he answers the phone. He keeps a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet, while thrusting his hips against me. On Friday, he licks at me again and then strokes his cock over me, and cums on my thighs. Each day, I go home even more frustrated, even more unsatisfied. 

The weekend doesn’t help me calm down at all. No matter how much I try, I can’t bring myself to orgasm. By the time Monday rolls around, I'm a walking ball of sexual energy. 

About 1 o’clock on Monday, he again calls me over to his desk. Strips me down to just my skirt and panties and plays with my breasts. Instantly, I can feel my pussy gushing. “Please.” I whimper out accidentally. I hadn’t meant to say anything. 

“Please what, Emily?” He smirked, knowing how worked up I must be. 

“Please can I cum?” I begged, not for the first time.

He tsked, “You know the rule, Emily. Say the rule, out loud.”

“I can’t cum until your cock is in my pussy.” I say disheartened.

“Exactly.” He turned back to his work for only about ten minutes before turning back to me. “I don’t have a lot of work to do today, so I’m gonna call it quits for now. I was thinking, today we could make use of the couch in the corner, rather than this hard desk. Wouldn’t you like that, Emily?” I nodded because that seemed like the kind of answer he was looking for. “Great, come on then.” He stood and we walked over to the couch. He stripped off my skirt and panties, leaving me completely bare. I could feel my wetness start to drip down the inside of my thigh. “Why don’t you lie back and then I can play with your pussy for a bit.”

I did as he said, sinking into the soft cushions of the couch. This is the first time I’ve ever been on the couch, and it was definitely a very large couch, easily allowing us to lie down together. While I lay on the couch, he unbuttons his dress shirt, showing his muscled flesh beneath. He mentioned to me once, that he had a gym at his place and used it every night in order to stay in shape. It was obvious he was telling the truth, not only from his physique, but from the way he’s carried and maneuvered my body in the past. He slips his slacks off, and pulls his cock out of his boxers. 

Joining me on the couch, he slides his hot body on top of mine. His cock slipped easily between my folds, just resting against my pussy. He bit and licked at one nipple, while teasing the other with his fingers. His cock rubbing against my pussy now, making sure to hit my clit on every stroke. It was driving me insane. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I had to cum. I was wiggling my hips, trying to get more friction. I was arching my back, hoping he would tease my nipples more. I just wanted more. 

“Please.” I begged again.

“Please what Emily.” He spoke around my nipple. 

“I can’t handle it anymore.” I squeezed my eyes shut, not believing what was about to come out of my mouth. “Please, fuck me, Mr. Donovan.”

“Tell me where I should put my cock, Emily.” He growled into my breast, his hips thrusting faster.

“Put your cock in my pussy.” I whined. 

“You can do better than that, Emily.” He teased. 

I wanted to pull his hair or slap him or do something that would make him stop teasing me and just fuck me already. But instead, I spoke, telling him what he wanted to hear. “Please, sir, put your big cock in my tiny, little, virgin pussy.” I begged. 

He pulled back, sitting back on his ankles between my naked thighs. “Finally! Honestly, you lasted longer than I thought you would, especially when you told me you’d never had an orgasm before. That’s just a shame, and something that I will resolve right now.” 

He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer, so my ass sat on top of his thighs, bringing his cock right up against my pussy. Without any preamble, he lined the head of his cock up against my entrance, and pushed in, in one long stroke until he bottomed out. 

“Holy fuck, you’re tight.” He groaned, eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of my body. He reached down and pinched my nipples, while allowing me time to get used to the feeling of his cock so deep inside of me. 

Honestly, it didn’t hurt as much as I expected it to. There definitely was a pinch as he pushed in. It felt strange and a little uncomfortable, more so than painful. I’d never felt so full before. As I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea that there was a cock in me, Mr. Donovan reached down and pressed no my clit firmly with his thumb. My hips jumped forward, causing his dick to press even further inside of me. I moaned loudly, the combination of the movement and the stimulation of my clit, too much to keep quiet. 

Now that I knew it wasn’t painful, and that him moving inside of me felt good, I was ready to go. I didn’t want to wait anymore and rolled my hips. His cock fell out of me about halfway before he pushed it back in slowly. I gasped, my eyes going unfocused. This felt better than all the times he played with my body combined. 

He started pulling out of me and pushing back in slowly, rolling his hips up in a way that made his cock hit a part inside of me that made me go cross-eyed. After a short while, he pulled out of me, making me whine. I reached my hand down, almost unconsciously, in the effort to grab his cock and put it back in me. I felt so empty now. 

He chuckled and deflected my hand. He slid my ass off of his thighs, and laid down flat on top of me, in what I know is called the missionary position. He easily slid his cock back into me, my eyes fluttering in ecstasy. I can’t believe that I waited so long for this, it feels so fucking good. 

He thrusts into my pussy faster and faster, his pelvis rubbing up against my clit every push. It was driving me insane. My body was being jolted, causing my breasts to jiggle and bounce with each thrust. He groaned and placed his head at the crook of my neck, licking the skin there. “Ah, Ah, Ah,” I was letting out a yelp of pleasure each time his cock filled me completely.

I could feel my pussy tightening. I knew this feeling, from all the times he had brought me so close to orgasm in the past. My whole pussy was tingling, the most intense feeling centering at my clit. I knew I was close. 

“Please, please, oh fuck! Please.” I don’t even know what was coming out of my mouth, or what I was begging for. It just felt so amazing, I couldn’t help but keen. 

He lifted his head from my neck suddenly, grabbing my chin with a hand and forcing me to look him in the eye. “Are you on birth control, Emily?”

It was almost impossible to answer him. I couldn’t make my mouth work, let alone my brain. He shook me before I was able to come up with an answer. “Yesssss.” I cried out. 

“Good, because I’m gonna fill this pussy with my cum.”

I didn’t even care anymore, as long as I could cum, he could do whatever he wanted. 

God, this man has a lot of stamina. He was just continuously pumping into me at this break-neck pace, unstopping. I was shaking my head back and forth, I couldn’t handle it. I had to cum, I was so damn close. 

He reached down and pressed my clit between two fingers. I instantly exploded. I shouted out and threw my arms around his neck, to keep him to me, to keep his cock in me. My pussy was clenching and releasing around his cock. My clit was throbbing and shivers were shooting up my back and down my legs. My thighs were shaking around his hips, uncontrollably. 

“Oh fuuuuck.” He groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic, before I felt a new heat inside of me. He was cumming now too. After half a minute, he stopped plunging into me, keeping his cock in my pussy. He was on his elbows above me and was looking me in the eyes. “Fuck, baby, that was so fucking hot.” He leaned down and kissed me for a moment before sitting up and sliding out of me slowly. He watched as his cock left my body. I could still feel my pussy clenching and my clit throbbing. I knew that I wouldn’t be able to get up and walk out of here for a little while, so he better not ask me to leave. 

He reached a finger down and traced my entrance. I whimpered, sensitive now. He lifted his finger up so I could see. It was his cum mixed with my wetness on the tip of his finger. He extended the finger to me and I sucked it into my mouth without being asked. I think I would do just about anything for this man right about now, after that amazing orgasm he just demolished my body with. 

“Glad you finally gave in?” He smirked at me, panting and unmoving on his couch. I just nodded yes. “Well, give me a few minutes, and we can go at it again.” My eyes widened in shock.  _ Again? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was hoping you could let me know how I did. It's been a while since I've written anything and have no idea if the writing is any good or if the smut is any good. If you could give me a quick rating or review or even tips. Anything is appreciated. I'm going to be making this into a series, where I just write different kinks/smut stories. If you have anything you want me to write out I can do that. I'll leave some guidelines in the series description.


End file.
